wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Professional Wiggles
The Professional Wiggles are a trio of Wiggles. They are Jeff, Murray and Sam. Unlike The Unforgotten Wiggles, they have professional skills such as playing music. They never become as hungry as Anthony. Extras *Other Trios *The Professional Wiggly Group *The Pro Wiggly Humans Gallery MurrayCook,JeffFattandSamMoran.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in 2002 TheProfessionalWigglesandAlexKeller.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Alex Keller TheProfessionalTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|The Professional Taiwanese Wiggles TheProfessionalLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|The Professional Latin American Wiggles TheProfessionalWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Wiggledancing!" TheProfessionalWigglesandtheAudience.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the audience TheProfessionalWigglesandWagstheDog.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Wags the Dog TheProfessionalWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur TheProfessionalWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots TheProfessionalWigglesonABC.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on ABC TheProfessionalWigglesinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Getting Strong!" TheProfessionalWigglesinLanguageandLiteracyPrologue.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Language and Literacy" prologue TheProfessionalWigglesinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Language and Literacy" TheProfessionalWigglesholdingAnimalWords.jpg|The Professional Wiggles holding animal words TheProfessionalWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Professional Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheProfessionalWigglesatTheMusicForChildrenBall.jpg|The Professional Wiggles at the Music for Children ball TheProfessionalWigglesatWigglesWorld.jpg|The Professional Wiggles at "Wiggles World" TheProfessionalWigglesatSixFlags.jpg|The Professional Wiggles at Six Flags TheProfessionalWigglesinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" TheProfessionalWigglesSingingLondonBridge.jpg|The Professional Wiggles Singing "London Bridge is falling Down" File:TheProfessionalWigglesin2008.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in 2008 TheProfessionalWigglesinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" TheProfessionalWigglesandTroyCassar-Daley.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Troy Cassar-Daley TheProfessionalWigglesinMoveandGroove.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series TheProfessionalWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends File:TheProfessionalWigglesinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Manchester Apollo concert TheProfessionalWigglesinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Big Big Show!" TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Big Big Show!" end credits TheProfessionalWigglesonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on "Carols in the Domain" TheProfessionalWigglesinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" TheProfessionalWigglesandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheProfessionalWigglesinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" ShimmieShakewiththe5thWiggle2.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on "Wiggly Waffle" TheProfessionalWigglesinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CircusPractice19.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in electronic storybook "Circus Practice" TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheProfessionalWigglesandRingotheRingmaster.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Ringo the Ringmaster Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglyCircusLive.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Wiggly Circus" concert TheProfessionalWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Let's Eat" TheProfessionalWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Hot Potato Studios" TheProfessionalWigglesonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on "CBS Early Show" TheProfessionalWigglesinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Australia Day" concert TheProfessionalWigglesinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" TheProfessionalWigglesinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Ukulele Baby!" concert TheProWigglesinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "It's Always Christmas With You!" TheProfessionalWigglesinIreland.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Ireland TheProWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Pro Wiggles and Santa Claus TheProfessionalWigglesinSt.Bartholomew'sChurch.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in St. Bartholomew's Church TheProfessionalWigglesinPerth.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Perth TheProfessionalWigglesatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Professional Wiggles at Powerhouse Museum TheProfessionalWigglesatARIAHallofFame.jpg|The Professional Wigglea at ARIA Hall of Fame TheProfessionalWigglesinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in "Big Birthday Show" TheProfessionalWigglesinTeddyBearTouchtheGround.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Teddy Bear Touch the Ground TheProfessionalWigglesinTheWiggles'ConcertforUNICEF.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in The Wiggles' Concert for UNICEF TheProfessionalWigglesandCarolynFerrie.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Carolyn Ferrie TheProfessionalWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Santa Claus 141c952f-7b0b-53b3-8d6d-ed698f830d19.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in 2009 2395480136_c8726c0d13_o.jpg|The Professional Wiggles as The Beatles 2745021363_c7d91e5d20_o.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and The Murray Balloon 2745024647_30997bb1d1_o.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in the 2008 US Tour c0d61eda-5a72-5536-ad7d-09110957d851.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Texas 2790460983_69b23caf2a_o.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in The 2008 US Tour 1215907199_59eab6320f_o.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in The 2007 US Tour 3124002751_d656fb7882_o.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Network Wiggles The-wiggles-plush-singing-characters.jpg|The Professional Wiggles Singing Dolls from Jakks Pacific Category:Characters Category:Group characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Sam Trios Category:Murray Trios Category:Jeff Trios Category:2002 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Trios